Dark Kidnapper
by chronic-insanity
Summary: COMPLETED! Prince Yugi is kidnapped for ransome by Yami, a common thief. But what happens when you fall in love with your victim? YAMIxYUGI shounen-ai
1. Kidnapped

This a fic I wrote a very long time ago, so please excuse me if it's a bit too pathetic.

I've gone through and edited it with spell-check. And we all know spell-check can be patchy so tell me if I've left anything out! Wow. Things are so much more enjoyable to read with proper grammar. And no huge HUGE long a/n from a very ditzy girl. But I'm better now, don't worry! I just thought it would be nice (for my own satisfaction) to have it in understandable writing. Please review.

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Before we start: Yugi is a prince, but no one in the kingdom has ever seen him before (Apart form hid parents and servant, etc.) This is because his parents won't let him leave the castle because of his rare disorder. This makes him collapse if he over-exerts himself (which doesn't take very much) Yami is a commoner, and steals for money.

POV point of view

night time, Yugi is sleeping while Yami is at hid window 

Yami's POV

I silently and stealthily creep into the room... the boy is sleeping; I can see the blanket rising and falling, rhythmically. I move to his bed, and gently bundle him up, and leave my note.  
"If you ever want to see your prince again you must pay the price of 100000 gold pieces. When you are willing to pay send the sign of releasing hundreds of white birds into the sky. Then I will send you a message."  
I take the boy and climb down the wall, and start on the long journey to the hideout we will be staying in for a while. The boy is small, and light, so I am grateful for that. Finally my moment has come. After years of scavenging I will never have to do it ever again. I can take the money and go far away, then live a good life for the rest of my years.

We arrive at my humble hideout. A tunnel deep under the ground, leading to a large room. We will be living here for a while until the king decides to pay up. I place him on the bed, and cover him with a thin blanket. He moans and turns over. Then I move to the lamp and turn it on. I gasp. The boy looks like...me. I am the first non relation to see him and he looks like a more perfect version of me! He is so beautiful, I want to reach out and touch him. I do. I stroke his face. His hair. He feels so smooth, and cold. His hair is like fine silk, and is sticking out, like mine does. He looks so peaceful; like there could be a war going on and he still would sleep like this. I pulled up a chair, and watched him sleep.

Yugis POV

something's strange here. I'm cold when I wake I'm warm. I slide open my eyes. Above me is a warm brown ceiling, with light from flames dancing on it. I sit up. There's a teen, taller than me, sleeping on a chair beside my bed. I've never seen a teenager, or anyone younger than my parents before. Apart from myself. He looks like me...except a more perfect version.

"Hello?" I say...unsure.  
The boy stirs, and opens his eyes. He looks up. Our eyes meet. His eyes are beautiful.  
"Who are you?" I ask  
He doesn't say anything for a while, just stares at me. Then he answers.  
" I am Yami"  
"have you kidnapped me?"  
He stares at me again  
"...yes"  
"oh"  
We look at each other for a long time.

"Are you holding me ransom?"

He hesitates  
"...yes"  
"why?"  
"...I need the money"  
"For what?"  
"So I don't have to steal anymore"  
"Why don't you get a job?"  
" It's too late...everyone knows me as untrustworthy. They think I would just steal the money off them..."  
"Oh"  
"Am I the first non relation you've seen?"  
"Yes"  
"Oh"  
"You're the first teen I've seen, too"

"Isn't that sad for you?"

"I don't know..."  
"Have you ever been outside?'  
"No...I would like to though..."  
"Have you even seen the world outside?"  
"Well...no...I've read about it, though"

"Oh"  
"I have an idea of what it's like... grass like my fathers short hair...trees taller than my book shelf..."

Yami's POV

It has been 2 weeks since kidnapping Yugi. No birds cry fills the air.  
Me and Yugi talk everyday. He's clueless about the outside world. Its wonders, its misery, every thing.  
Today I am going to surprise him. I've got a present for him. Its funny, my relationship with this boy. He's so curious, and so kind and innocent. I've never fallen in love with anyone, but I think I might be. But how would I know? I don't know if I'm gay or straight, because I've never been in love, or even had a crush before. I kept to myself. But I can't help opening up to this boy.

Yugi's POV

I think I might be in love. I've never been I love before. But the reason why is obvious. Yami is so comforting to me. I always feel safe around him.  
He has blindfolded me, and is leading me somewhere. 'It's a surprise' he said.  
Now he is untying the knot on the fabric. I've got my eyes closed.  
Then I open them.  
It's the best thing anyone's ever done for me.  
"Wow..."

Enjoy? Then please review.

Hate? Then please review.

-Love Fiona.


	2. Confession

I've gone through and edited it with spell-check. And we all know spell-check can be patchy so tell me if I've left anything out! Wow. Things are so much more enjoyable to read with proper grammar. And no huge HUGE long a/n from a very ditzy girl. But I'm better now, don't worry! I just thought it would be nice (for my own satisfaction) to have it in understandable writing. Please review.

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Yugi's POV

"Wow Yami! Thanks! This is great!"  
Yami smiled" Your welcome"  
Yami had taken me outside!  
For the first time in my entire life I was seeing the outside world.  
The grass was better than I had ever imagined...soft, luscious green, not prickly...and the air smelled wonderfully...fresh, clean, and cool. The flowers were beautiful...the perfume, the colors, the petals, all the different types...the only flowers I have seen were dead, already picked ones. These ones were glowing with life. And the trees were tall and comforting. Butterflies and birds littered the landscape.  
Then I looked up. The clouds! They were white and fluffy. The clouds were the best of all!  
I lay down and looked at them. Yami lay down beside me.  
"Wow Yami, aren't the clouds great!"  
"Yes Yugi"  
"I could look at them forever"  
"why would you want to do that, when there are so many other things in the world to see?"  
I rolled over and faced him, then giggled. "You're right!"  
I got up. I want to see the entire world now!  
I ran to the nearest tree and looked high into its leaves. They were fresh green.  
Why was their only one word for green when there were so many different greens?  
Yami was watching me. He had a big smile on his face. I blushed and turned away.

Yami's POV

I'm so glad I brought Yugi out here. He's so happy. And cute. I think I really am falling for him.  
The afternoon light shines on his face and makes him look like an angel.  
It's no wonder I'm falling for him. It's no wonder his parents keep him away from the outside world.  
If he was mine I would take him far away from everyone else, and keep him to myself forever. But no, that's not going to happen. Why would he want a commoner like me? He will probably grow up and marry a decent pretty girl, never mind a guy.  
------------------------------  
it's been 2 and a half weeks that Yugi's been here now. We go outside everyday, and he's getting stronger. Yugi's climbing a tree, for the first time in his life. It's amazing to think about. I'm lying on the grass, watching him. I know there's a blush on my cheeks. Then he comes running over, after getting tired on the first branch. He flops down beside me, panting. I feel his body heat, and hear his breathing. I decide to tell him.

"Yugi..."  
"Yes Yami?"  
He and I look at each other for while. He looks innocent, sweet. He has stopped panting now. His lips are parted slightly. I can't resist. I capture his lips in a soft kiss.  
When I break away, he looks at me.  
"Is that what you wanted to tell me?" Yugi asked  
"...yes" I said. Yugi was not responding. I looked at the grass, feeling disappointed.  
But then he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him, kissed me. I kissed back, hands entwined in his hair.  
----------------------------  
week later  
Yugi is running around. Damn, he's so cute. He comes over, a gives me a light teasing kiss. Then he runs off again. Wow, those boys got a lot of energy. I watch him. Then he stops. And sways. And suddenly he falls.

Enjoy? Then please review.

Hate? Then please review.

-Love Fiona.


	3. Recovery

I've gone through and edited it with spell-check. And we all know spell-check can be patchy so tell me if I've left anything out! Wow. Things are so much more enjoyable to read with proper grammar. And no huge HUGE long a/n from a very ditzy girl. But I'm better now, don't worry! I just thought it would be nice (for my own satisfaction) to have it in understandable writing. Please review.

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh.

Yami's POV  
"Yugi!" I yell, and go running over to where he is lying. His breathing is rasping, like a fish out of the water. He is shaking, uncontrollably. His pale, perfect face is close to a shade of white, and is covered in sweat. His hands and clammy, and cold, but his forehead is very hot. I scoop him up into my arms, and can feel every shiver in his little body. I've got to take him inside, fast.  
I take him into our 'home', running.

half hour later

Yugi has calmed a bit.  
He's not shaking, just slightly shivering now. His breathing is more rhythmic, but still sounds a little troubled. His sweat has dampened his blankets and pillow. I've put a cool cloth on his forehead, and it seems to have helped a bit.  
"...Yami" came Yugi's weak voice. It came out, whispered.  
"Are you alright? What happened?"  
"I'm alright...it's a rare disorder I have...I can't exercise and run around too much...or I'll collapse. Imp getting stronger from getting outside, though. I've had the disorder since I was born...that's why my parents keep me inside, that's why I'm so weak..."  
"I should have stopped you, I should-"  
"Yami, it's not your fault. I should have told you, I should have not ran around so much...but I got carried away...it was my fault"  
"are you going to be alright?"  
"Yes...I just need some rest"  
"then rest now, hush now"  
I kissed him on the fore head and went to my own small bed. But he called to me.  
"Yami..."  
I turned to face him  
"yes, my Yugi?"  
He patted his bed, the space beside him, so I went into his bed and put my arms around him.  
"Sleep now, Yugi"  
I lay awake until he feel asleep, then went to sleep myself, reassured.

week later

Yugi's running around again. Didn't he learn from what happened last week? I'm worried sick. But he said he' knows his limits' now...I hope so, anyway.  
I still feel tense, even after a week. I feel like it was my fault, though he reassures me that its not.  
He comes over to me, puffing.  
"Yugi..."  
"Don't worry Yami, I'm not over exercising...see, I'll take a rest right...now!" he flops down on the grass beside me.  
He lies with his head on my lap, his legs sprawled out. I stoke his porcelain face, and he closes his eyes.  
"Yami..."  
"Yes?"  
"Love you..."  
"I love you too, Yugi"  
"why?"  
"Because you are my Yugi"  
he giggles.  
"Are you my Yami?"  
"Always, Yugi, always"  
he sits up, and kisses me. I wasn't expecting that. No complaints, though. I wrap my arms around him, kiss him back.  
His small body is warm and friendly.  
He pulls away from the kiss and holds me, with us cheek to cheek. His is soft, smooth and warm. I like the feeling of his cheek.  
We stayed like that for a while. Then we were interrupted. It was one of the worst sounds I had ever heard in my life.  
The cawing of hundreds of white birds.

Enjoy? Then please review.

Hate? Then please review.

-Love Fiona.


	4. Arguement

Hi there! I'm back, being a very good girl with updating. Anyway, I'm in a good mood because it's a Lost night! …That would be the night of the week when "Lost" (AWESOME TV show) is on… Yaaaaaaaaaaah!

I obviously do not own Yu-gi-oh or I wouldn't be writing this, I'd be making it into a TV show…Ha-ha...

Anyway, Marik is Yami Malik just so you know.

………………………………………………………………………..

Bakura's POV

I was woken, early in the morning, by a high-pitched scream.

"What the hell did you do THAT for?" I asked none other than Ryou, who was staring at me like some kind of mad person. I rubbed my ear, it was still ringing.

Ryou made strange eyebrow movements, like I had just said something irritating and stupid. Then he yelled.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED AGAIN?"

Wow. That guy sure could yell.

I don't know what was wrong. I didn't want to sleep on the floor so I just snuck into his bed while he was sleeping. Okay, so I knew he'd react like this, but still, it's a free country isn't it? Wait…I don't think that rule applies with this situation.

"Sleeping. Now shut up" I stated, rolling over to try to get to sleep again. No such luck.

"WHO SAID YOU COULD SLEEP IN MY BED?"

"I did. Well, no, I didn't, but I thought it. So there. Now either get out or let me sleep" I said.

He made one of those I'm-irritated-now huffing sounds and got out of bed.

Ryou's POV

I got in the shower, waited for the water to go warm.

Soon it did, and I hopped in. Much better.

I started humming a mindless tune, reaching for the shampoo. As soon as I did, I got one of those feelings you get when you miss a step in a staircase. What on earth? I examined the bottle.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" My kiwifruit shampoo was ENTIRELY USED UP! It must have been that Bakura, last night.

I got out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it hastily around myself. And banged out of the bathroom.

"BAKURA!" I found him, in the kitchen. Drinking from the carton again. I shoved the shampoo bottle in his face. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SHAMPOO!"

He smirked. "You told me to wash myself!"

"Now I have to get a new one!" I pouted, stomping off the bathroom.

"Nice towel!" Bakura yelled back at me.

I looked down, and my face turned red. It was "the pink one", as Malik had told me. When I first moved here and forgot towels, he bought me one. It was…pink and had "kiss me" all over it. Needless to say, Malik had found it amusing.

I got changed, grabbed my wallet and exited to walk to the local supermarket.

Bakura's POV

Ryou left, all drama-queen like. He should learn to be less stressful.

Now I could have some fun. I found his phonebook. Hmmmm, now who should I invite…? First name on the list: Yugi and Yami. They sound as prissy as Ryou must be. Haha. I rung them up, and a male picked up.

"Hello? Is this Yami or Yugi?" I said.

"This is Yami" He replied.

"I live with Ryou"

"YOU'RE his new flat mate? He told me about you yesterday"

"I'm sure he did. Anyway, me and Ryou are having lunch and he wanted to invite everyone over. So come for lunch"

"When's that?"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHEN'S LUNCH! ARE YOU THICK?"

"What the hell are you yelling at me for? I just asked when I should come over!"

"STUPID MORTAL! SEE YOU AT LUNCH!"

I hung up. Idiot.

Soon I had invited six people. Yugi, Yami, Marik, Malik, Jou and Kaiba. The others were either not home or busy.

Ryou arrived home, a new shampoo bottle clutched in his hand.

"No need to hold that conditioner so tight" I remarked upon his entering.

"Humph"

"Oh yeah, and six of you're friends are coming for lunch"

He dropped his shampoo bottle. "What? But I haven't prepared any lunch!" He ran to the kitchen. Again, he needs to be less stressful.

I followed him, half-interested, to the kitchen. He was rushing around, banging pots and pans everywhere. I sat on the kitchen counter, watching. He scowled at me, but carried on. He was too nice to stay mad though, and started humming and smiling as he hopped around the kitchen. The morning sun glinted in his hair, as it brushed past his cheek. What the hell? Since when do I care? Yuck-I really am attracted to this baka. He put something in the oven, turning it on. Then he started rushing around with some kind of dessert.

"Whew" Ryou stopped, leaning back on the kitchen wall. "Now all I have to do is wait for the pizza to cook"

I got down from the counter, and walked over to him. So close…His face was just a breath away. He looked nervous. I smirked.

I put out my arms, trapping him between me and the wall.

"Why do you stress so much, Ryou?" I enquired, leaning even closer.

"I don't…" He whined back.

"You should…relax…" I touched his chin. Watching his reactions was all too amusing. He shifted uneasily, unsure.

"By the way, you're pizza's burning" I commented.

He screamed, jumping out of my arms. He rushed to the oven, taking out the black pizza.

He moaned, looking perfectly miserable.

"See? Stress less" I stated.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hahaha well that's it for now. I'll see you soon! Please review, I'll be ever so happy!


	5. Saviour

I'm getting faster at spell-checking, I say! Haha. Well, now I've done this chapter, I'm over half-way done correcting this fic! Yay!

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh.

………………………………………………………………….

Yugi's POV

the wolf stalked his way up to me, like a night shadow.  
Swift and silent.  
then he leaped onto me, and pinned me to the ground. I can't move. my arms stuck under his paws, my legs trapped by his weight. I'm not strong enough to throw him off. blame my parents.   
a few tears slipped out of my eyes, uncontrolled and untamed. my breath was a white cloud in front of me. the wolf snarled, baring long, sharp teeth.  
I screamed.

Yami's POV

one hour earlier  
his little fists rained down on the trapdoor. he yelled out to me.  
but I left him to do that. he had to go home, as much as I hate to say.  
I clutched my head in my hands, ran them through my hair, as a small distraction to the noises he was making. I let my tears flow freely for the first time in my life.  
it's weird, crying. It's so uncharacteristic of me. I've never done it before, just held it within the surface. which is probably worse.  
when my father called me a good for nothing kid, I just walked calmly out of our 'house'. with his yells behind me, I would head to a quiet spot in the woods. but even in the isolated wilderness, I did not cry. nor did me anywhere else.  
so what's different in this situation?  
I love him.  
his looks so much like my own, his personality the opposite. I am independent, anti social and strong. he is so happy, so talkative and friendly. so weak. he needs protecting.  
he needs protecting!  
and I left him! he can't fend for himself...there are all kinds of dangerous animals out there...or someone might kidnap him! He's not exactly ugly...he beautiful. all the more reason for some bastard to capture him.  
like I did.  
I'm the bastard. I took him in his innocence. I made him stay with me. then I dumped him outside. in all sorts of danger.  
I've got too go get him; bring him back to the castle. at least I can fight off any predators.  
I jump up and run to the trapdoor, open it and run into the forest.  
"YUGI!" I yell, "WHERE ARE YOU?"  
I can't hear anything. I slow to a walk, so I don't miss anything in my rush.  
"oh, no" I mutter, when I look down.  
it's the bundle I gave him. I start to run again, looking left and right.  
what if he left the path?  
where is he?  
is he okay?  
all my questions are answered when I here Yugi's scream.  
I run in the direction of it, off the path.  
then I see him, underneath a huge wolf.  
"Yugi!"  
He opens one of his tightly shut eyes.  
"Y-Yami!"  
His clothes hang on him, ripped in various places. His neck and chest are covered in crimson scratches. I'll make that wolf pay.  
I lose all self control, and run at the wolf. We wrestle, but I end up on top. I grab a nearby rock. The wolf is completely pinned. I raise my arm to strike, straight into his hairy forehead.  
"Yami!"  
Keeping my arm frozen in the raised position, I turn my upper body towards Yugi.  
"Don't do it" he mutters. His body is slumped against a tree, beaten and battered. How can I not kill this wolf? He hurt Yugi! He deserved to be killed. I looked at the wolf, the blood on his lips and snout. Then I look at Yugi again. His face pleads me. I breathe deeply and carefully get off the wolf, then send him running away.  
"Thank you"  
I look at Yugi again. I can't bear it. I yell out, and hit the nearest tree. It was my entire fault. I crouch down to his level.  
"I am so sorry, Yugi. Gomen nasi (it means I'm sorry...I always wanted to use jap words...)"  
"its okay, Yami"  
I look into his eyes. one is half closed, with a little scratch on his before unblemished eyelid.  
"no, its not" I say, more to myself than him.  
"Yami, its okay. I forgive you. I love you"  
I look up at him again. he meant it. he is sincere. has an angel. then I lean over, onto his shoulder. a single tear escapes my eyes. he puts his arms around me.  
"I love you too, Yugi "  
"I want to stay"  
I get up off his warm shoulder. "really?"  
he smiles at me "yes"  
I can't help it. I grab him and kiss him. I feel the kiss being returned. soft and warm.  
I pull away, reluctantly. "come on, we've got to get back"  
he smiles at me again "can I get the rest of that kiss first?"  
I start to smile, but he captures my lips before I can. I feel his soft, pink tongue on mine.  
delicious.

the next day, midnight

I creep up to Yugi's old room the way I did when my real life started. by rope. the note clamped tight in my mouth. I get up to his boarded up windows, open the padlocked doors on it. a dark and dull light flows into the room.  
I slink up to his bed, leave the note there.  
"dear mum and dad. I will not be coming home. you can keep your money. do not look  
for me, I will be far away. signed, Yugi Motou"  
I stalk up to the window again, and grab the rope. I leave the windows doors open. time waster. as I get about halfway down the wall my hands slip.  
they grab frantically for the rope.  
they miss, and I fall down to the grass, knocked unconscious.

As I always say, all authors appreciate deeply having a review given to them. (hint hint)


	6. Mistaken

Wow I really am getting fast at spell-checking! I'm done already…Anyway, it must be the happy-boost "Lost" (TV show) always gives me.

Actually, whenever it ends, I stay staring at the television like its still on coz I'm so bummed. But hey. On t\with the fic, I do not own Yu-gi-oh, blah blah blah.

And wow, I just found out that I actually started writing this in late '03! …Golly…(What a funny word! Haha!)

Yami's POV

Oooohh...my back hurts... where am I? I remember falling...dare I open my eyes? what have I got to lose, anyway?  
there's a dim light, and a white ceiling. the room smells clean and fresh. the temperate is perfect...warm. I'm pretty sure I'm in a bed. I fully open my eyes. now I can see the room is lit by candle light, not real light. I turn over...  
what? Who's that woman? She's middle aged, with red and black hair...her face is wrinkled, and her hair sticking out, a little like Yugi's. in my surprise of seeing her I let out a little 'huh' sound. she opens her eyes.  
"oh, Yugi, I see that you are finally awake"  
what? this woman thinks that I am Yugi? she must be his mother.  
"err-oh yeah, I am"  
"how are you feeling?"  
"ah-I'm-err-feeling fine- I'm fine"  
"good, we wouldn't want our only son to die, now would we?"  
"no..."  
"Yugi"  
"err-yes, mother?"  
"did that horrible kidnapper make you take that note here all by yourself?"  
"um...no"  
"so he just left you there?"  
"err-yes..."  
"the world is a cruel place, Yugi. that is why we must keep you away from all of that"  
"okay..."  
"I'll let you get some rest"  
the woman left.  
whew...this is going to be tough...I have to escape! I can't leave Yugi there, all by himself!

Yugi's POV

Yami didn't return last night...should I go looking for him? ...probably not...ill wait a little longer...I hope he returns soon.  
I miss him. I don't even miss my parents, and I haven't seen them for about two months! but they never really cared about me or talked to me much, anyway.  
not like Yami does.  
Yami cares for me. Yami protects me. without him I'm...nothing much, really. He's like...my other half. the half that was missing all these years...I don't know how I survived without him...but I cant really remember very well what it was like without him. it's like...my life began when he came into my life.  
I hope he returns soon.

Yami's POV

its night. more than a whole day without Yugi. I must get back to him...what if some one finds him? or something? what would he do?  
I don't know. I've got to get out of here.  
well, no one will expect me to get out of here now. especially when it's me trying to escape. those fools think me, the kidnapper got in through the door. so they've upgraded security out there. not at the boarded up window. idiots. I found the note, and put it back on the bed. those idiots left the rope by the window.  
are they trying to help me or something? I get up of the velvet covered bed spread, and head to the window. I pry it open. it's not so hard. then I secure the rope, and climb care fully down.  
my hands start to sweat when I remember what happened last time...but I just tighten my grip. I've done this many times before. last time was just a fluke.  
I make it down safely, and run horridly back. all I can think about is Yugi.

Yugi's POV

Yami...come back...  
I'm sitting on the bed...his bed. I can smell his scent...mmm...its smells...a little spicy, a little sweet...a little like cinnamon. good for a commoner who bathes in the river.  
then again, I've come to do that to!  
I'm so different from what I used to be like. that old self doesn't seem like me. I was so...naive; I suppose  
well, that's all changed. I'm changed...for the better, I think.  
huh? what was that noise? ...the trap doors rattling. is it Yami?  
I throw open the door, exited. it is! he takes me into his warm, comforting arms.  
I feel complete again.  
he carries me in, kisses me on the forehead. it tells me 'I missed you'.  
oh, Yami. I'm so glad!  
he sits, and places me on his lap. I sit, straddled.  
he puts his arms around my waist, and pulls me closer. I snuggle into him, putting my face into the crook of his slender neck. warm...  
few days later  
Yami and I are eating...vegetables, again. stolen from a nearby farmer...  
"Yami..."  
"yes, Yugi?"  
"promise we won't get separated again?"  
"yes"  
"what if we do?"  
"I will find you, I promise"  
then suddenly the trapdoor broke in two. a group of strong men burst in...soldiers of the castle!  
they strode up to us, and seized us both.  
I kicked and struggled, but they were to strong. Yami did the same. I reached out my hand.  
"Yami!"  
he took my hand in his.  
"Yugi!"  
a tear fell from my eye."yami..." but they took him away.


	7. Apart

Hey! I've decided that I will just spell-check all these chapters apart from the last one! The last one I shall rewrite! Yah! So hang in there, I'll get this entire thing done in a few more days. Then I also may redo my other old fic with proper grammar. And finish it! Coz I never did…

I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

Yugi's POV

They took me back to the castle.  
They locked my room.  
I'm trapped here.  
"For safety reasons" they say.  
I felt safer with Yami. Much safer. But, if I told THEM they'd think he brainwashed me.  
It would be better to act polite and 'normal'  
but how can I act normal when I am missing so much? How can I act normal when I have a huge gap in me? I have nothing to live for now.  
My thoughts are interrupted by someone entering the room...mother.  
"How are you feeling, Yugi?"  
"Fine, mother"  
"Good"  
"Mother, what happened to Yami?"  
"Who, dear?"  
"My kidnapper"  
"Oh, that dreadful, horrible man"  
"Yes..."  
"He's dead"  
"Oh" he's...what? Yami...I try to blink back tears.  
"What's wrong, Yugi?"  
"Oh...uh, nothing..."  
"Good"  
"Yea..."  
"Uh, Yugi"  
"Yes, mother?"  
"Me and you father have decided that it is time that you got married..."  
"What! ...I mean, oh, okay..."  
"Don't be like that! We've found the perfect girl for you! She's smart and pretty and kind..."  
I don't care about that stuff! I just want Yami! "Okay, mother"  
she left the room, and I immediately punched my pillow, making it burst open. "Ahhhh!"  
One of our servants burst in. "what is wrong?"  
I tried to hide the ripped pillow. "N-nothing!"  
"Oh, no. you've ripped another pillow" he took it from me. "I'll go get you another one"

Yami's POV

after taking me from Yugi, the soldier's took me here.  
A dungeon.  
But I do have an escape plan. And its about to happen.  
The guard is coming with my meal. I get into position.  
He opens the door, and I pounce on him, knock him out.  
Now I have to get out of this underground room, which will be easy enough.

Yugi's POV

The girl entered the room. Mother was right. She is pretty. She has a sweet face, and gentle features. She shyly walks up to me.  
"Hello" her voice is soft. But I feel no attraction.  
"Hi"  
"um-how are you?"  
"Err-fine, what about you?"  
"Yea, same"  
she leaned over towards me. Her breath tickled my cheek. Then she kissed me.

Yami's POV

yes! Finally! I shall see Yugi again. I scale the wall leading up to his window. I jump into the room.  
And see Yugi kissing a girl.  
"Yugi!"  
**  
**

Please review! I'll do a huge thank-you list for reviewers at the start of the last chapter (chapter nine)


	8. Blind

One last chapter to go after this one! Yeah! And I get chocolate mousse for afternoon tea! And "Lost" was great yesterday! And it's the holidays! Hahaha. Life is good!

Yugi's POV

"Yugi!" I heard a familiar voice say...I break away from the girl. Could it be? I look over to where the voice came from, the window. I've been keeping the window unlocked and open, in the hopes of Yami coming back.  
It was Yami!  
"Yami!" I called out. A feeling of happiness came through me. But his face told me he didn't feel the same way.  
" I didn't mean to do that!" he turned.  
"It wasn't his fault!" the girl called out.  
Yami turned to face me. "good bye, Yugi" then he went back out of the window.  
"Nooooo!" I yelled, and ran to the window. He looked up at me. Straight in the eyes.  
I could see his beautiful eyes were glittering with tears.  
"Please, don't go..."  
"Y-Yugi..."  
"Please"  
"farewell, little Yugi. Have a nice life"  
I fell and wept.  
A hand fell onto my shoulder. "I'm so sorry; Yugi...Was he your lover?" The girl asked.  
I nod. "I-I didn't know" I can hear her sniffle a little. "Your mother told me to do this...I to have a lover...a female lover. I couldn't tell anyone so my parents put me up for this...I'm very sorry..."  
I look up at her. Her face shows me that her emotions were genuine.  
"I was going to use the window to escape too, and run away with her"  
"I'm sorry you had to do this" I tell her. "Why don't you go now"  
She smiles in thanks and heads for the window. She pulls out a rope and secures it."Bye, Yugi" Then, she leaves. I close the boards back to look like they are still nailed to the wall.

Yams POV

before  
I grasp the edge of the window...I was going to see Yugi again! I lift myself up, and then I see him.  
"Yugi..." He was kissing a girl! I thought...he loved me-well, I thought wrong. I was too stupid to even think about the stuff like this. I will never love again. Not after what happened in this relationship-my first relationship.  
He looks up at me. "Yami! He smiles a huge smile, and almost makes me do the same-but I remember what he was doing. I head back out the window. Its better to keep calm, show no emotion.  
"I didn't mean to do that!" he called to me. I turned to face him.  
"It wasn't his fault!" the girl called out. She looked worried.  
It's too late. It's been done. He must have thought I was dead. I can't stop seeing him kissing her... I have to go. "Goodbye, Yugi" Then I went out of the window. He ran to me. "Nook!" he cried out. He looked me in the eye. "Please, don't go..."  
What do I do? This is all to confusing..."Yugi..."  
"Please"  
but I have to go. "Farewell, little Yugi. Have a nice life" I cant leave with bad words for him. I cant feel hate for him.  
I leave.  
now time  
I keep running, away from the castle. I want to get as far away as possible. Away from that image...but it keeps coming back.  
I just want it out.  
a few days later  
I wander through the lonely streets...by myself. I try to avoid the busy places...too many couples...  
I pass an abandoned house...maybe there's something inside I could use...or rather, sell... I go through, looking in each room. A broken bed, broken walls and a broken doll. That's it. I exit out of a hole in the wall on the other side of the house and keep walking. Way down the path I can see a busier place. All of the people happy, leading there own lives. I can see the colorful houses, posters every where, advertising things... a short man starts taking a poster down... I can see the strong reds and yellows from here, like Yugi's hair...it is Yugi! I run up to the poster, without knowing why...  
"Excuse me, can I see that..." I ask the man.  
"certainly, young man...hey, you look like that lovely little prince, Yugi..." he says.  
"I...uh, get that all the time! But we do look different in some ways..."  
"don't worry, I know, I've been taking down these posters all day! I know every hair on his head..."  
"Uh, yea...thanks" I take the poster.  
' Come on down to the castle gate, ladies, and you could be the future queen!' is the first line on the poster.  
'A bride for the charming prince will be picked from the crowd!'  
'you must come at ten am this morning, or you will miss out! The wedding starts at 3pm!' I look at the clock tower...its 3.30!  
Yugi must have been telling the truth! His parents would have been forcing wives on him!  
I run off in the direction of the castle.  
I cant afford to waste time.

Yugi's POV

before  
I see the young woman flock to the castle gate from my 'boarded up' window...must mother do this to me? She's getting desperate to find me a wife, to take over as queen when she dies. The gate opens, and the girls file in. now mother will begin the choosing. Someone polite, beautiful-'but you want to have a good-looking child, don't you, Yugi?' intelligent, good posture...the list goes on. I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't find anyone who exactly fitted her needs.  
But, a lot of girls did come. Probably for the money. And fame.  
I suppose I have to marry. It doesn't matter, anyway. Yami's gone, what else do I have to live for? He's not coming back.  
I will become no body. The quiet one.  
later  
its time for the wedding and I have made my decision.  
"Yugi, come on, darling, its time to get married"  
"coming, mother"

There you go. Now there's only one to go! So review and I'll do the next chapter faaaaaaaaaster!


	9. Unexpected

WAAAAAAAAH! Last chapter (again….)

Stick around at the end coz after the story there will a thank-you to ALL my reviewers!

Fiona does not own Yu-gi-oh

Please enjoy!

Yami's POV

My feet pound on the hard path leading up to the castle. Then, I'm there. I burst through the doors. Dammit, dammit. Time for the wedding to start...where the hell is it? Stupid room. They should have signs plastered saying where it is for people like me. Yugi. That's all I can think about. Yugi. Where are you, my koi? I stop in front of two large doors with a large cross on them. These must be the church doors.

Yugi's POV

I head in the direction of the castles church. Here goes one of the biggest things I'm gonna do in my life. The last.

Yami's POV

I push hard on the heavy doors. They heave open. I run in, about to yell something, when I notice that a wedding is not taking place. What?  
"Ahh, Yugi, you're finally here! What took you so long? The wedding was supposed to start forty minutes ago!" said his mother, who had hurried up to me.  
Yugi's not here? What? Where is he? I've got to find him! What if he's in trouble?  
I run back out of the church, followed by many "Yugi! Where are you going?"'s and such. I ignore all that. eventually all the noises become a blur, and my eyes frantically search through the halls. I stop, and catch my breath. then I hear crying. soft, soft crying. it reminds me of ... Yugi! i run in the direction of the noise.

Yugi's POV

one more corner and ill be at the church. but, I stop. I run, no, sprint in the opposite direction. I run out of breath after a bit, and stop, in an empty room.   
Perfect.  
I close the door behind me, softly, making the least noise I can. I make my breathing quiet. Something about this makes me want to be silent.  
But then I start to cry, and it comes out loud. Why should I care? It doesn't matter. Besides, everyone in the castle will be at the church. waiting for me. But I won't turn up. I never will. A saying comes into my head, and I cringe.  
'Over my dead body'  
Yes. The only time I'll be in there again is at my funeral.  
I take out my knife. then I see the window.  
Stab or jump?  
It doesn't matter which.  
I'll jump. It takes more courage. I have courage. I've gotta prove it to myself. I drop the knife, and move to the window. I open it, and step onto the ledge. My crying goes even louder. I can't control it. I look down.  
It's a long way down. If I fall, I will land in front of the stone angel on the court yard.  
It's a long way down.  
I close my eyes, and step forward, closer to the edge.

Yami's POV

I find where the crying comes from. Inside the room in front of me. It is Yugi. Its delicate sound causes my eyes to cry, too. Silent tears, though.  
I slowly, quietly open the door. I look in, then cry out.   
"Yugi!"  
He's standing on the window ledge, about to fall. He flinches at the sound of my voice.  
It causes him to stumble...and slowly fall back.  
"Yami..." he says, quietly.

Yugi's POV

"Yugi!" a voice comes. I jump at the sound, and turn. It's Yami!  
I lose my footing…I'm going to fall! I do, oh so slowly...  
It all seem to happen in slow motion. I fall, down, and close to the wall. My hands try to grasp it. I do! A small bit sticks out!  
I hang on, but I'm not very strong. I'm going to slip...

Yami's POV

Yugi falls, as softly as an angel. I fall too, to the ground.  
I cry, uncaring for the tears. All I can think of is Yugi. I missed my chance. I was too slow. It's my fault. I can't bring myself to look out the window. But some thing else does. A small cry: Yami...  
I jump up, run to look out of the window. I see Yugi, looking up at me, hanging by his fingertips.  
"Yugi!"  
I reach down, and can just touch him.  
"Grab on!" I yell.  
He looks so scared, and whispers back, "I cant"  
We look into each others eyes. Then, he slips.

Yugi's POV

Yami comes to the window, and looks down at me. The sunlight shines on him. Like an angel. My savior. but not this time. He reaches down, but he can't quite reach. I'm too scared to try. And too tired...I slip.  
But, I am caught! A strong hand on my wrist grabs me. It's Yami! He is my savior! He slowly pulls me up.

Yami's POV

He falls, and I forget everything. I reach furthur, somehow, and grab his little wrist. Lucky he is so light. I pull him up, and into safety. He falls onto my lap. He looks up, beaming at me. Then he gives me a big hug round the neck, and I fall back. I turn to the side, and we lay on the floor, cuddling. He shivers slightly, and is a little cold. I hold him closer. He pushes out a bit, and looks at me. Then , he moves closer and kisses me. It's like heaven on earth. His lips are so sweet...  
After we break away from each other, I get up, then pick him up. I hold him close.  
"Lets get out of here" I whisper into his ear.

Yugi's POV

He holds me close to him, and we leave the room.  
I feel so safe in his arms. We go through the halls, going nowhere near the way out. I giggle.  
"What?" he asks, sounding offended.  
"You're going the wrong way" I reply.  
"Oh?"  
"Yes!"  
He puts me down. "Well, where is the way out, Mr. Smart Guy?" he smiles at me.  
I take him by the hand and lead him in the opposite direction from where he was leading us.  
He laughs "I really was messed up, huh?"  
I giggle.  
But my giggling is cut short.  
"STOP!" comes a voice. It's a castle soldier. I break into a run, Yami right behind me.  
Then I trip.

Yami's POV

Yugi's falls. "Yugi!" I yell, and pick him up, and carry on running.  
Where we are going, I don't know. I've just got to lose this guard. Another one joins him, And I seem to keep collecting them as I run. finally, I see a familiar part, then-the exit! I run out, still followed by a dozen or more soldiers.  
They chase us, through town- but, when we get out, this is my territory. I know all the hiding places out here. It's handy when you get money from stealing. I duck into a little shack-type thing, and the soldiers run past.

hour later

The soldiers have given up. I get out of the little hidey hole. Yugi has awakened.  
We walk, into a more deserted part of the country.  
"Where are we going?" He asks, taking my hand. KAWAII! –a/n  
"To another town. We can have a life there without anyone bothering us" I reply.  
He smiles at me, my angel.

third person

3 years later

Yami and Yugi sit, cuddling under a large tree in the garden of a nice house-their house. Yami reads a book, and Yugi plays with Yami's hair.  
They've made new friends, gotten jobs and Yugi even found the girl that had kissed him. This was exactly what Yugi and Yami could ever hope for-happiness and each other.

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Thanks SO much for reading! Please, drop me a review… Just one, to show that I did this and it went to a good cause! Ha-ha. It's sort of sad, probably won't read this again for another year or more.

Anyway, one of the best things about being an author here is the reviews! So here's a special thank-you to all my supporters…I love you guys!

dragonlady222- Yes, New Zealand is beautiful. But anime is so hard to access to down here!

Black Angel Reaper- I'm a fluff addict too!

Rowan Girl- You'll probably never read this, but thanks for sticking with me until the end!

Amora Laflour- You'll probably never read this, too…As you were an original fan. But I'm deeply grateful for you're support!

darkpharaoh04, MissyIrene, Red Dragon of Egypt , al, deamon child of death , FireAngelSakura, Yugichan, , IceBaby911- Thanks for you're reviews, they meant so much to me!

InsaneAuthoress- Thanks so much for you're reviews!

Akira Dragon- You may never read this, but thanks for you review all that time ago…you were the one that really showed me how immature I was being when I wanted to stop writing because I didn't get enough reviews!

Daikaio – Wow! Thanks for reviewing so much! What a sweetie

Hikari Skysong-Thanks for you're criticism…! Haha.

Dark Kidnapper: November 24- January 21, 2004.

Redone: April 19- April 24, 2005


End file.
